Live fast, live in love with
by Jumn
Summary: Antes de acostarse, Mike decide ir al baño, y... en su regreso escucha cierta voz familiar procedente del cuarto de su compañero. Un tanto alarmado, decide investigar con sigilo invadiendo momentáneamente la privacidad de Chuck… Descubriendo así algo tan escandaloso como excitante. ¡LEMON!


Mi primer Fic de Muck, espero que sea os guste (Advertencia de lemon Yaoi)

* * *

Fue al baño antes de acostarse. Normalmente él era el último en ir, pero esta vez había tardado más en ir ya que decidió cambiar las sábanas de su cama, lo cual siempre le llevaba más del tiempo requerido a causa de ciertas revistas que tenía que cambiar de sitio mientras su colchón quedaba al descubierto. Dudaba que sus compañeros entrasen en su habitación y fisgonearan, pero no quería correr esa clase de riesgos.

De regreso a su cuarto, comprobó que todo el garaje de los Quemadores estaba en silencio. Todos se habían acostado hace un par de minutos y si no te acercabas más de un metro a la puerta del cuarto de Texas lo más probable es que solo oyeras el silencio acompañado de una tenue oscuridad en el interior del refugio.

Al pasar delante de la puerta de Chuck, le pareció haber oído algo, como un susurro. Mike se acercó a la puerta y siguió oyendo una voz cuyas palabras no logró descifrar. Mike empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si le está pasando algo malo?, se dijo. Pegó la oreja en la fría puerta y aguzó el oído. Era como un suspiro pesado y prolongado, incluso podía distinguir sílabas.

Mike tragó saliva. A Chuck le podía estar pasando algo, pero no supo el que. No podía irrumpir en su habitación de sopetón, pues podría asustar a su amigo, que era fácil de alterar. Por otra parte, no podía pasar de largo, ya que si al final le estaba sucediendo algo malo no podría perdonarse el no haber hecho nada por ayudarlo.

En un minuto de duda, optó por abrir sigilosamente la puerta y asomarse. En el fondo no se sintió bien, ya que estaba invadiendo la intimidad de su amigo, pero tenía que comprobar que todo iba bien.

Aferró el pomo de la puerta con firmeza y giró la muñeca despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Entreabrió la puerta y sin moverse del sitio se asomó al cuarto mirando en dirección a la cama. Mike se llevó la mano a la boca reteniendo un suspiro: No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Chuck, su compañero y mejor amigo; se estaba tocando. Mike observó con anonadado como su amigo tocaba su miembro erecto a tiempo que se mordía la camisa levantada a la altura del pecho para retener sus gemidos. Mike quería parar de mirar, pues observar a su amigo masturbarse era de las cosas que Mike consideraba poco respetuosas. Invadir la intimidad de su amigo de aquella manera le había provocado un estado de ansiedad petrificante. No quería verlo de esa manera, no quería observarle mientras hacia algo tan íntimo y privado. Sin embargo, Mike permaneció quieto como una estatua y su aliento se volvió vaho. No podía mirarse directamente a la cara pero supo que enrojeció de inmediato.

Mike también se tocaba y se había masturbado por las noches en ciertas ocasiones, pero eso se daba cuando su cuerpo ya no podía resistirlo más y pedía a gritos desahogarse cuanto antes. Sabía que era una necesidad básica y aunque a veces se avergonzaba no huía de las sensaciones y lo hacía cuando no podía aguantar más. Pero difícilmente lo hacía para darse placer en determinados momentos. Aunque hubo noches donde no podía conciliar el sueño y, perdiendo un poco el control, y empezaba a explorar su cuerpo. Nunca se sintió realmente cómodo en ese tema, por eso; al ver la expresión de placer de Chuck un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago. Al mirar más detenidamente el cuerpo postrado de Chuck, observó que no solo se masturbaba de forma convencional. Acariciaba sus tetillas y pellizcaba notoriamente sus pezones con una mano. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos desde su pecho a su estómago y llegar finalmente a su recto. Mike dio un pequeño respingo cuando Chuck se introdujo dos dedos después de acariciar su ano. Ni siquiera Mike había llegado tan lejos en sus pequeñas exploraciones.

Chuck arqueó la espalda hacia arriba al introducir sus dedos más al fondo y empezar a moverlos dentro. Jadeaba y tensaba sus piernas empujando el colchón con los pies. Sus gemidos se prolongaban más y cada vez eran más audibles a pesar de morder fuertemente la camisa. Chuck intensificó más sus movimientos y a Mike le pareció increíble que pudiera hacer movimientos diferentes a la vez con cada mano, aunque también era de esperar.

Algo empezó a palpitar en su entrepierna y Mike tubo la fuerte necesidad de tocarse ahí abajo, idea que le pareció absolutamente indecorosa. Por lo contrario, no podía despegar la vista de los movimientos de su amigo. Chuck estaba tan concentrado en estimularse que no reparó en la puerta entreabierta ni a Mike medio oculto en ella.

Pronto, su respiración se fue haciendo más agitada. Mike se éxito viéndolo de aquella manera, aunque aún no podía aceptarlo abiertamente, demasiado vergonzoso como para admitir aquello.

Chuck abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido prolongado. Su esperma brotó salpicando su estómago y escurriéndosele entre los dedos. Sacó los dedos de su recto bastante humedecidos. Cogió un par de pañuelos de la caja que tenía al lado y se dispuso a limpiarse.

Mike, alertado, retrocedió enseguida y cerró la puerta lo más deprisa que puso sin hacer mucho ruido. Chuck miró en dirección a la puerta al percibir movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Todo estaba quieto y silencioso.

Mike salió disparado a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un manotazo. Se tumbó bocabajo sobre la cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada. Sentía calor, y como la sangre le hervía. Ojala no hubiera visto aquello, se culpaba. ¿Por qué no salí de su cuarto de inmediato?, Mike se lamentó en silencio. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba, sintió un tirón en el pantalón y deslizó su mano temblorosa a su entrepierna. Su miembro ya estaba erecto.

Se acarició sus partes por encima de la tela midiendo su empalme y adentró la mano en la bragueta. Acarició la punta con la yema de los dedos, aferró su miembro y empezó a deslizar la mano resbalando el prepucio sobre el glande. Mike mordió la almohada y flexionó las rodillas para alzar sus caderas.

Él quería masturbarse de una forma rápida y normal, sin embargo, los movimientos de Chuck retumbaban en su cabeza como el eco. Mike nunca se había acariciado de la manera en que lo hacía Chuck, y la curiosidad le taladraba por dentro. Pues, quería experimentar lo que había sentido él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tentación, no quiso hacerlo. Lo veía como una falta de respeto y sin saber bien porque. Agitó su mano frenéticamente buscando un alivio rápido. Quería correrse enseguida, pero aquello no le estaba proporcionando el placer esperado. Tal vez la fricción fuese demasiado frenética para su gusto.

De nuevo su mente le siguió torturando con las recientes imágenes de Chuck. Mike pensó que Chuck se veía muy excitado con todas esas caricias y movimientos y él también quería probar aquello para ver lo que se sentía realmente.

Dejó de agitar su miembro y se tumbó boca arriba. Jadeando, levantó su camiseta a la altura del pecho y empezó a acariciar un pezón. Mike solo sintió vergüenza, pero siguió tocándoselo esperanzado por conseguir algún tipo de placer o estímulo. Acarició su tetilla, la pellizco, e incluso se humedeció los dedos con su saliva para mojar el pezón. Cuando entró en contacto con la humedad de los dedos este se infló y Mike se quedó gratamente sorprendido.

No puede ser malo explorarse, se alentó. Por una vez me gustaría hacer esto pensando en el placer. Y Mike se dejó llevar al recostarse sobre la almohada.

Por el momento, no supo porque Chuck acarició sus pezones, ya que no encontró ningún estímulo especial. Probó con la otra tetilla y a pesar de que se infló no sintió nada fuera de lo normal. Agarró su miembro y empezó a bombearlo como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Separó más las piernas y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarse el recto. Mike era un total inexperto. No sabía de qué forma debía de tocárselo o que hacer exactamente. Es cierto que miró atentamente a Chuck, pero no prestó mucha atención a ciertos detalles y, la posición de sus piernas le ocultó parte de su rozamiento.

Deslizaba los dedos alrededor del ano hasta decidir meter uno de sus dedos. Comprobó que estaba algo húmedo y se sorprendido. Realmente quería descubrir más. Metió el dedo más al fondo. No le dolía, pero tampoco le hacía sentir lo contrario, tal vez un poco incómodo. Empezó a moverse un poco por dentro he hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba la succión que hacía en su dedo, ni como este se movía dentro. Entonces probó a meter otro. Los metía y sacaba despacio con cautela pero la incomodidad persistía. No comprendía porque Chuck se los metía si al final no sentía nada o una sensación incómoda. Pensó si no estaría haciendo algo mal. A lo mejor no se estaba moviendo de la forma que tenía que moverse o había algo que estaba haciendo mal.

Mike suspiró hondo he intentó relajarse. Se metió los dedos más al fondo y puso más énfasis en masturbar su miembro. Era una tarea difícil manejar dos cosas a la vez, pero podía con ello. Mike resoplaba y se estremecía del gusto provocado por el placer que le producía la fricción de su mano contra su pene. Por otra parte, los dedos que estaban dentro no le causaron ningún tipo de estímulo. Dejaron de ser tan molestos como al principio, sin embargo seguía sin ser placenteros. Volvió a meterlos más al fondo, pero ya no podía adentrarlos más. No vio que Chuck se metiera ningún tercer dedo, pero Mike lo hizo y de inmediato volvió el malestar y se sumó un ligero dolor. Apretó los dientes y aguantó. Menear su miembro le tranquilizaba y hacía olvidarle en parte el dolor y el malestar, pero no tardó en sacarlos del recto y darse por vencido. Pensó que tal vez tendría que intentarlo de nuevo, ser más persistente, pero le inundó la duda: ¿Y sí por mucho que lo haga no siento nada porque no lo estoy haciendo bien?, sopesó.

Decidió concentrar sus energías en dar placer a su miembro. Tanteó la punta, jugó con el prepucio y dio ligeros toquecitos con el dedo a lo largo de su miembro y en el escroto. Intentó hacer nuevos movimientos, tanto suaves como fuertes y aquello le arrancó más de un gemido de placer.

Entre tanto rozamiento y nuevos estímulos, Mike eyaculó y roció sus dedos y parte de su estómago de semen. Se sintió complacido.

Mientras se limpiaba los restos de esperma con toallitas y papel seco, pensó seriamente en lo que había hecho esa noche.

No debí de explorarme, se dijo frustrado al ver que los nuevos tocamientos de Chuck no le había producido el placer que esperaba. Ahora solo tengo un mal sabor de boca… No quiero volver a masturbarme de esta manera, ahora estoy avergonzado, se lamentó para sus adentros.

Cuando terminó de limpiarse comprobó que en las sábanas no hubiera restos de líquido seminal. Sería terrible haber manchado sus sábanas cuando hace poco acababa de cambiarlas. No se durmió enseguida ya que sus actos indecorosos estuvieron atormentando su conciencia. Pero aún así acabó dormido en diez minutos y no volvió a despertarse hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al día siguiente, Mike no supo que cara ponerle a Chuck por la mañana. Le había visto hacer cosas y se sentía realmente incómodo.

Chuck notó que su amigo no se comportaba como siempre pero decidió no decirle nada. Pensó que se le pasaría. Al llegar la tarde, Chuck notó que aún seguía distante con él. De camino a Antonio's Chuck carraspeó para llamar la atención de su compañero.

Mike lo miró dubitativo.

—Mike… —llamó Chuck—. ¿Te ocurre algo? Hoy te veo algo distante…

—Oh no… —desvió la mirada. No supo como eludirlo.

—Parece que me estás rehuyendo… —repuso.

Mike tragó saliva. No podía decirle que no pasaba nada, pues ya era evidente que si le ocurría algo. Pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

Chuck vio que Mike se estaba debatiendo mentalmente y decidió intervenir.

—Mike, puedes contarme lo que sea. Somos amigos. A menos que —siseó mordiéndose el labio inferior— el problema esté en que ya no quieras seguir siendo mi amigo… —cabizbajo, dio un lamentable suspiro.

—¿He? No, de eso nada. Tú sigues siendo mi amigo. Es solo que… —paró y entornó los ojos buscando una buena excusa.

—Comprendo que me quieras echar del grupo. En todo este tiempo no he aprendido a conducir… —admitió, desanimado.

—No, no… No es por eso. Jamás podría prescindir de ti —Sonrió, y Chuck sonrió también al sentirse complacido.

—¿Entonces porque estás tan distante conmigo? ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió preocupado.

—O sí, estoy bien. Siento si he dado esa impresión —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Chuck no se veía nada convencido.

—Está bien… —se dio por vencido—. Pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier problema. Je, je…—rió amargamente—. Estoy acostumbrado a salir de los líos en los que me metes.

El rubio centró su mirada en la ventanilla y suspiró profundamente. Mike supo que estaba dolido porque él no quería contarle lo que pasaba en realidad. Realmente le dolía verlo así, por su culpa Chuck se sentía mal, y a Mike le entraron remordimientos. ¿Qué pasaría si le digo la verdad?, se atormentó.

Volvió a Mirar a su copiloto, lucía bastante abatido.

Al final la presión pudo con él y decidió confesar:

—He… Chuck, tengo que contarte algo —Chuck lo miró con repentino interés.

—¿Vas a contármelo Mike? —Mike intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca.

—Sí, bueno… —le entró los nervios, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás, tenía a Chuck en ascuas—. Digamos que ayer por la noche, observé algo que no debí…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Digamos que te vi… —no pudo completar la frase, pero Chuck, al ver que su rostro se volvía de un tono rojizo lo comprendió de inmediato.

Chuck se quedó horrorizado y su blanca tez no tardó en enrojecer. Mike se sintió fatal cuando vio su expresión de horror, y deseó que la tierra le tragase en aquel instante.

Chuck se llevó las manos a la cara, meneando la cabeza con negatividad.

—Lo siento mucho Chuck… no era mi intención mirarte —se disculpó.

—¿Cuanto viste? —preguntó con la voz ahogada sin apartar las manos de la cara.

—Bueno… pues no mucho…

—¿Me viste llegar al orgasmo?

—Sí —admitió avergonzado y Chuck quiso llorar.

—¿Por qué? Mike, ¿Por qué? —Interrogó desesperado.

Mike desvió la mirada al frente sin saber que decir.

—Yo… escuche algo y creí que podrías estar en peligro —dijo al fin—. Perdóname, lo siento de verdad.

—No pasa nada… —Mike no se esperó aquella respuesta—. Debería poner un seguro a mi puerta. Prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie. Que vergüenza.

—Por supuesto que no se lo contaré a nadie —prometió con solemnidad.

—Gracias…

—Yo también estaría avergonzado si alguien… me pillara de esa manera.

—No me lo recuerdes —Mike supo que metió la pata.

—Lo siento, otra vez. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo… —cogió aire— yo también me masturbé aquella noche… —sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero fue antes o después de verme? —a Chuck le preocupaba el orden cronológico de los hechos.

—Bueno, fue después. Pero no pienses mal —puso énfasis al defenderse—. Yo. Bueno. Tú te tocaste de una forma totalmente desconocida para mí. Y quise probar, ¿Te siente ofendido? —a Mike le resultó embarazoso decir eso.

Chuck se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. Aún seguía con la cara bastante roja.

—¿Entonces, hiciste como yo? Oh… Eso resulta algo…

—Lo sé, no lo digas, por favor —pidió Mike.

—No, bueno. Podemos olvidar esto. —aconsejó.

—Eso sería lo ideal…

Mike y Chuck se quedaron callados, pero el silencio estaba cargado de angustia e incomodidad. Mike decidió hablar:

—Chuck. Se que no debería pero… Tú, parecías ahí… no me refiero a eso, si no a lo otro —Empezó a cortarse.

—¿Te refieres a meterme los dedos, no? —apuntó demasiado rápido—. ¿Tú también lo hiciste, Mike?

—Sí pero, no sentí nada especial. Fue por poco pero… Oh, no se porque te hablo de eso. Esto da mucho corte. No debí mirar tanto, y menos empezar a hacer lo mismo, es vergonzoso.

Chuck puso una mueca de disgusto.

—Es cierto que no debiste mirar, pero ¿vergonzoso? —parecía ofendido—. Es cierto que da algo de corte decir estas cosas. Pero yo no me avergüenzo de lo que he hecho, y tú no deberías sentirte mal por intentar imitarme. Supongo que quisiste obtener placer haciendo otra clase de estímulos.

—No digas eso… haces que me sienta peor.

—No, no te sientas mal por hacerlo —sonrió. Chuck se mostraba bastante comprensivo con el tema, cosa que le pareció realmente extraña viniendo de Chuck.

—De acuerdo… Me alegro de que te tomes este tema bien. O al menos mejor que yo —por un momento se sintió incapacitado.

—Oh bueno. Se cosillas —de repente actuó como si le estuvieran alabando he hizo un ademán de asentimiento con la mano—. Además, no creo que pudiera renunciar a lo que ya sabes… —le entró una especie de risita nerviosa.

—¿Te refieres a la masturbación? —a Mike hasta le avergonzaba pensar en ella, y no digamos en decir la palabra en voz alta.

—Sí. Y explorarse, como tú has hecho —Por un momento Mike pensó si Chuck no se lo estaría diciendo para incomodarlo aún más.

—Bueno… La primera y la última vez. Ya experimenté suficiente.

—¿Qué? —se indignó— No Mike. Experimentar con el cuerpo no es vergonzoso ni terrible. Está bien descubrir lo que te gusta. Así cuando llegue el día en que debas hacerlo no te sentirás tan perdido. Pero creo que ni después de hacerlo deberías dejar de experimentar ¿No quieres disfrutar de tu cuerpo, Mike? —Alegó Chuck. Parecía saber muy bien de lo que hablaba.

—Yo lo hago por necesidades básicas —la conversación se fue desviando a un punto en donde Mike quiso escapar.

—¿Te refieres a masturbarte? Yo también. Pero solo digo que también te puedes "tocar" en otros "puntos." Tú ya me entiendes. No me hagas sentirme mal de lo que hago Mike —se encogió de hombros y su animosidad se fue apagando.

—No Chuck. No quiero que te sientas mal por ello. Es solo que yo no soy de esos… —ya no sabía de que modo responderle.

—Mmmm… —se quedó mirándolo, pensativo—. Algo me dices que no has llegado a sentir plena satisfacción, Mike. Parece que no te hizo gracia hacer ciertas cosas que hice yo, por lo que veo que había cosas que no estabas haciendo bien del todo, sin ofender —Mike no pudo decirle lo contrario.

—Bueno. No soy tan experto como tú. En verdad no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo… —volvió a sonrojarse. Pasó de parecer un pervertido a un inexperto en el campo del sexo y de la masturbación.

—No te preocupes. Yo te puedo ayudar Mike —se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Mike no supo como interpretar aquello. No quería quedar como un pervertido al reaccionar a su propuesta.

—Bueno… De acuerdo. No tengo nada que perder.

Espero que no se pueda perder la dignidad con esto… Pensó para si mismo.

—Que bien —Chuck pareció animado— ¿Qué tal si quedamos esta noche en mi cuarto? Cuando todos se hayan ido a sus habitaciones —Citó.

Mike lo miró fijamente. ¿De verdad se lo estaba proponiendo?

Ya era demasiado tarde para decir no. Había aceptado y no quería disgustar a Chuck diciendo lo contrario. No sabía lo que le esperaría, ni lo que pretendía mostrarle Chuck en verdad. Sin embargo, sierta emoción lo embargó.

Antes de darse cuenta del mundo que los rodeaba habían llegado ya a Antonio's. Mike, Chuck y el resto del equipo se bajaron del coche y antes de compartir la Pizza todo volvió a la normalidad: Mike ya no estaba distante con Chuck y el ya no estaba preocupado por él.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, cuando se podía permitir divagar por sus pensamientos; se preguntaba qué pasaría aquella noche con Chuck. Hasta que las luces de Motorcity bajaron de tono.

Mike salió del baño. De camino a su casa se topó con la mano de Chuck que lo advertía con movimiento ligero. Lo estaba llamando.

Ya todos se habían dirigido a sus respectivos cuartos y Mike era el único que andaba por el corredor. Vacilante se acercó a la puerta de Chuck.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó inquieto.

Chuck lo miró con mala cara. Mike sabía que había quedado con el esa noche, pero esperaba que se le olvidara o pudiera persuadirlo, pero eso era pedir demasiado al parecer.

—Habíamos acordado que esta noche te enseñaría… —no quiso especificar. Chuck se veía ansioso.

—Oh, es cierto, casi se me olvida. Es que como estaba tan cansado… —tal vez consiguiera disuadirlo con la típica excusa del agotamiento.

—No pasa nada —sonrió tímidamente.

Antes de darse la vuelta, Chuck lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al interior del cuarto. Realmente creyó que lo dejaba marchar, pero estaba claro que no. Lo pilló por sorpresa.

Chuck hizo que se tumbara sobre su cama. La cama de Chuck era bastante grande, al igual que su cuarto. Era el Quemador con la segunda habitación más grande.

Texas se quejaba mucho de que Chuck tuviera un cuarto tan grande, pero Chuck llegó a unirse al grupo antes que él, así que poco podía hacer para adjudicárselo a esas alturas.

Mike se sentía muy nervioso. Cerraba los puños sobre las sábanas creando arrugas. Miró un momento a Chuck que permaneció de pie a su vera por unos instantes. Se despojó de su camiseta lanzándola a una silla que hacía las veces de perchero.

Se desabrochó el pantalón pero sin quitárselo.

—Mike, quítate la camisa —dijo con tono tranquilizador.

Chilton obedeció poniéndose más nervioso aún. Sintió la boca seca. Chuck pasó las piernas por su cintura y se deslizó hasta que sus muslos quedaron a la altura de las rodillas de Mike. Inclinó su rostro a su estómago y lo besó sutilmente. Mike se estremeció.

Chuck se desplazó hacia arriba besuqueándolo y apretó más los labios al llegar a la clavícula. Mike intentó controlarse, he incluso luchaba por formular una orden que jamás lograba pronunciar. Chuck le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y preguntó tímidamente:

—¿Quieres que te bese en la boca? —Mike abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

—Yo… Sería mejor que n… —pero su amigó se adelantó mientras habría la boca y lo besó.

Chuck luchó contra el deseo meter la lengua y juguetear dentro. Se separó de él insatisfecho para que Mike no se alarmara tanto. Al castaño le gustó el roce de sus labios e incluso el haber compartido el aliento mutuamente. Nunca había besado a nadie y esa fue su primera vez. Le horrorizo que fuese su mejor amigo quien le hubiese robado su primer beso, pero a la vez se sintió enormemente excitado por la experiencia.

—Chuck, ese fue mi primer beso… —regaño evitando el contacto visual. Sabía que estaba ruborizado.

—Lo siento Mike —fingió lamentarse—. Supongo que no querrás que te bese de nuevo.

¿Había un beso mejor que ese? La única forma de mejorar tal beso es haciéndolo con consentimiento, Pensó Mike. Aún así, sintió una enorme curiosidad de saber lo que era capaz de hacer su travieso compañero. El daño ya está hecho, se dijo a sí mismo intentando pasar de largo del claro robo de Chuck.

—Yo solo quería enseñarte a besar también… —alegó para alentarlo a probar más.

—De acuerdo —se dejó convencer al fin.

Mike cerró los párpados y entreabrió los labios. Chuck, manteniendo a raya su ansia por devorarlo con lujuria cerró sus labios sobre los suyos y adentró su lengua. Mike inexperto, intentó jugar con la lengua de su compañero, pero solo lo estaba entorpeciendo. Chuck aguantó, ya que Mike estaba aprendiendo y no quiso hacer mención de sus errores aún.

Se separaron a pocos milímetros para coger un poco de aire y volvieron a unirse de nuevo con más intensidad. Mike se dejó llevar y empezó a maniobrar mejor con la lengua, consiguiendo que ambas pudieran entrelazarse así.

A Mike le gustaba aquello. Nunca pensó que unos besos pudieran excitarlo tanto.

Chuck intensificó más su beso y se percató que Mike no estaba preparado para seguir su ritmo todavía. Se separó de sus labios trasmitiéndole una sensación de vacío y se relamió deshaciendo el hilo de saliva que los unía. Mike jadeaba excitado. Chuck bajó a su torso y buscó ansioso uno de sus pezones. Se aferró a uno de ellos y empezó a succionar. Mike se sobresaltó un tanto. La succión que ejercía Chuck le estaba haciendo sentir lo que la otra noche buscó sin éxito alguno al tocarse en esos puntos. A pesar de que estaba lejos de sus genitales, empezó a sentir ardor en las ingles y notó como su miembro empezaba a levantarse poco a poco. Los besos le excitaron, pero esto también lo estaba consiguiendo.

Paró de mamar y trazó un aro de saliva alrededor de su tetilla con la lengua. Mordió ligeramente su pezón y a Mike se le escapó un gemido que lo hizo estremecerse más. La verdad, no pudo entender como la otra noche no pudo calentarse pellizcándose los pezones. Ahora creía enloquecer cuando Chuck le tocaba casi a la mínima en esas zonas. Su amigo tomó el otro pezón y empezó a hacer lo mismo. Los dos estaban bien inflados y húmedos ahora.

Casi sin darse cuenta, deslizó una mano traviesa a los bajos de Mike y metió la mano debajo de la tela del pantalón elástico que solía usar como pijama. La repentina fricción de los dedos de Chuck contra sus genitales hizo que cerrase las piernas instantáneamente con un respingo. Chuck sintió un agudo dolor cuando sus muslos fueron golpeados por las rodillas del castaño. Pero se mordió los labios y no gritó.

—Chu… Chuck… —Mike tenía los ojos humedecidos y cristalinos—. ¿Por qué me tocas ahí? —Más que nada no quería que se diera cuenta de su empalme, pero Chuck ya le había tocado ahí y de seguro que la notó dura aunque fuera por un segundo.

—¿No quieres que te toque el pene, Mike? —indagó más avergonzado que nunca. Ando con mucho cuidado para que Mike no se viera evadido ni avergonzado, pero solo le bastó un descuido para que Mike se sintiera reacio.

—No es eso —meneó la cabeza postrada en la almohada—. Es que no me lo esperaba —separó las piernas y cogió la muñeca de su amigo para desplazar su mano hacia abajo, indicándole que podía seguir haciéndolo sin temor. Ya que no podía decirle con palabras.

Aquello alentó a Chuck y aferró el miembro de Mike, totalmente erecto. Emocionado, movió la mano arriba y abajo.

Cuando más rápido iba más patentes se hacían los gemidos de Mike. Chuck disfrutaba verlo gozar así.

—Mike… ¿Tocaste tus pezones? —pregunto al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba uno de ellos.

—Sí… confeso sonrojado—. No sentí gran cosa, pero cuando tú me los has tocado… me he sentido muy bien. Chuck, estás hecho un experto —aduló. Y Chuck se sintió como aquella vez que salvó a Mike mientras jugaba a Rol y este, pronunciando el juramento como pudo, le devolvió el emblema del rey postrándose ante él, sintiéndose alagado.

—Me alegro de haberte hecho sentir—convino el rubio.

Deslizó la mano muy despacio hasta tocar delicadamente el recto del castaño con la yema de los dedos. Mike se estremeció. No encontró palabras apropiadas para decirle, así que dejó que Chuck prosiguiera de la forma más conveniente que viera.

Creyó que su compañero se quejaría o dijese algo al respecto frente a su acción repentina, pero vio que Mike estaba atascado, así que fue él quien se aventuró a decirle:

—Supongo que te introdujiste los dedos también. ¿Me dejas entrar a mí Mike? —pidió sin poder mirarle fijamente por miedo al rechazo.

—Claro que sí… —y esperó que no buscara más respuestas por su parte.

Chuck, sin perder el tiempo introdujo dos dedos. Como ya comprobó Mike en la noche anterior, a Chuck no le costaba hacer movimientos diferentes a la vez con amabas manos. Sentía y observaba como este le pajeaba mientras movía sus dedos dentro de él.

Su amigo dedujo que ahora era el momento propicio para ilustrarle:

—Mike. Cuando te metas los dedos tienes que manipular lo que estoy apunto de tocar dentro… —Dicho esto, Chuck palpó su próstata y Mike dio un respingo al sentir una breve corriente excitante.

—Qué… ¿Qué me estás tocando Chuck? —inquirió nervioso.

—Es la próstata. Si la estimulas puedes conseguir mucho placer —contestó sin detenerse.

Mike lo notaba. Como tocaba aquello de lo que nunca se había percatado hasta entonces. No sabía como no lo había encontrado antes cuando se tocó la otra vez. Pero lo más increíble era que Chuck la hubiera encontrado en tan poco tiempo.

Dentro, Chuck la acariciaba con amplios movimientos y roces que iban y venían. Pronto, la fricción se volvió más acelerada y enérgica, lo cual provocó que Mike no pudiera lograr retener ni un gemido más.

Jadeaba excitado y antes de lo que había previsto, empezaron los espasmos en su órgano masculino. Estaba apunto de correrse. Aferró la muñeca de Chuck.

—Me… me vengo… —Pero antes de que Chuck comprendiera el significado de sus palabras, Mike arqueó la espalda y su esperma brotó del miembro como un chorro blancuzco que se derramó por los dedos de Chuck y su vientre. Mike sintió enrojecer, y como acto reflejo, ocultó su rostro tras sus manos. Estaba altamente avergonzado—. Lo siento Chuck…. —creyó que en cualquier momento una lágrima rodaría por sus mejillas encendidas.

Chuck negó con la cabeza. Separó un poco los dedos para poder verlo trémulamente y pudo observar una imagen difusa de su compañero lamiéndose los dedos impregnados de líquido seminal. Aquello hizo retroceder a Mike mentalmente.

Aparte de que no esperaba esa reacción, no supo si aquella imagen cambiaría la visión que tenía de su mejor amigo. Para Mike, Chuck dejó de ser su amigo asustadizo y vergonzoso que solía escudarse tras él y depender de su liderazgo. Chuck lo tomó de las muñecas y apartó sus manos del rostro, sonriéndole para demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer. Por primera vez, Chuck le estaba trasmitiendo una imagen fija de seguridad interior.

Mike siempre confiaba en las habilidades de su amigo para los ordenadores, y eso siempre le trasmitió seguridad de equipo a la hora de trabajar con él y el resto. Ahora esa seguridad había evolucionado a algo más grande y complejo. Ya no solo era cosa de su confianza hacia su ingenio y habilidad, e incluso amistad; pues ahora creía que acababa de establecerse un vínculo tanto físico como psicológico que los unía.

Sin esperar que dijese algo, Chuck volvió a tomar el miembro de Mike.

—¡AH! —gritó sorprendido—. No Chuck… ya me corrí…

—Oh, Mike. Aún puedes ponerte de nuevo —apuntó, dirigiéndole una mirada lujuriosa.

—Ahh… ugh… Chuck… —gimió placentero cuando el rubio empezó a masajear su miembro.

Sin pensárselo mucho, fue bajando su rostro mientras acariciaba su pecho con la mano libre. Aquel estímulo estaba sobresaltándolo nuevamente. Al bajar hasta su miembro, Chuck lo besó, y Mike dio un respingo sorpresivo. Haciendo caso omiso de los posibles comentarios de Mike (aunque no pudo decir nada) comenzó a lamerlo arriba abajo y mordiendo con suavidad su punta. El castaño no tardó en comprender lo que hacía: una felación.

Aquella fricción con su lengua húmeda y caliente lo enloqueció casi desde el primer instante que lo rozó. Y en menos de lo esperado volvió a empinarse como antes. Gemió con fervor sin reparar en la noche ni los que estaban al lado durmiendo. A Chuck también se le paso por alto la hora, aparte, le encantaba oír los dulces gemidos que emanaba de los labios de su compañero. Mike volvió a enloquecer cuando Chuck se metió el miembro en la boca y empezó a agitarlo. Mike no tuvo la menor duda de que aquello era el éxtasis. La succión que ejercía la boca de Chuck no tenía parangón con ninguna de sus anteriores pajas que se hacía el con las manos. Notó una mano ansiosa masajear su escroto y soltó un gemido largo y profundo. Le gustaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo, por ello se sentía en parte culpable, porque Chuck lo hacía estremecerse de puro placer y sin embargo, él no lo había tocado ni una sola vez para hacerle sentir bien. Aunque también temió fracasar en su intento de hacerlo gozar.

Chuck se lo estaba pasando en grande de todas formas tocándolo y explorando su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente empalmado y no sabía si Mike reparó en el enorme bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón. Sin poder aguantarlo más, dejó de tantear los testículos y terminó de sacar su miembro de la ropa interior, pajeándose. De repente se iluminó una idea en la brillante mente de Chuck. Lo único que le impedía llevar acabo su plan era los perjuicios y la reacción de Mike. Sin embargo, la curiosidad y las perspectivas del placer del que podría gozar acabaron convenciéndolo.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y le dio unas buenas lamidas recorriendo con la lengua desde el comienzo del miembro hasta llegar a la punta. Notó enseguida el ligero tembleque de las extremidades de su compañero. Chuck volvió a dudar en llevar acabo su idea, pero al ver la cara sonrojada de Mike y su aliento convertido en vaho lo puso más cachondo todavía.

Se arrodilló situando sus rodillas contra los muslos del castaño. Chuck se terminó de quitar los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos y los tiró descuidadamente al suelo. Mike pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor el enorme miembro de Chuck. Ahora estaba rojo, pero de vergüenza. El miembro de Chuck, al menos estando erecto, era bastante grande, más que el de Mike, o al menos mucho más larga (no la recordaba así de grande la otra noche.) Chuck supo reconocer la mirada sorpresiva de Mike y desvió sutilmente la vista.

Inclinó su abdomen apoyando un brazo en el colchón, muy cerca del cuello de Mike. Retrocedió la cadera e inclinó lo máximo que puso la parte inferior del cuerpo. Frotó su miembro con la mano libre y Mike tragó saliva un tanto escéptico. Se inclinó un poco más y pudo coger ambos miembros a la vez juntándolos. Al impeler ambos miembros con la mano, tanto Chuck como Mike comenzaron a deleitarse con aquella fricción. Ambos experimentaron un subidon de sensaciones excitantes. Ambos gimieron y jadearon tanto como sus gargantas le permitieron.

Chuck paró de manear la muñeca, que ya empezó a sentir los estragos de tanto movimiento, y decidió mantenerla quieta pero en la misma posición de antes: Enroscando sus dedos en ambos miembros para entrelazarlos. Entonces decidió mover sus caderas. Así podía frotar el miembro de Mike con el suyo. Mike se mordió el labio inferior y agarró con más fuerza las sábanas. Ambos acezaban agotados, pero Chuck aún le quedaban energías para seguir con ello. No pararía hasta correrse.

Chuck estaba apunto, lo notaba, pero no sabía cuanto le quedaba a Mike para llegar. Sin embargo, se percató de que el miembro de Mike empezaba a emanar líquido preseminal, por lo que ya no le quedaba mucho. Intentó aguantar por ambos, ya que quería venirse junto con su compañero, pero el rubio ya no podía resistirlo más y aunque intentó contenerse estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer doble esfuerzo. Terminó eyaculando luego de estar más de dos minutos haciendo gozar a Mike. Un chorrito de semen salpicó el pecho de Mike y parte de su miembro, también noto como este se deslizaba por sus dedos.

A Mike le gustó bastante sentir aquel líquido caliente escurrirse por su miembro y notarlo en el pecho. Chuck estrujó ambos miembros para hacer salir hasta la última gota de su semen, y gracias a ello Mike acabó corriéndose también.

Extrañamente, Chuck se alegró mucho de haberlo hecho eyacular segundos después que él. Deleitado por la imagen de Mike tumbado sobre su cama; con el torso manchado de esperma y el suyo propio, totalmente sonrojado, intentando recobrar el aliento por los gemidos incesantes. Simplemente no pudo resistirse a aquella visión.

Aunque agotado, la lujuria lo impulsó a lamerle el pecho limpiando el esperma con su lengua. Mike volvió a estremecerse e inconscientemente agarró los hombros del rubio con ternura.

Se deslizó a la entrepierna y lamió su ingle acariciando sus costados suavemente. Mike tenía el cuerpo muy sensible. Se corrió dos veces, y aunque hacía menos de dos minutos que había eyaculado por segunda vez, estaba ansioso por más.

Chuck acarició su vello púbico y a Mike le gustó ser acariciado ahí. Al bajar más hacia la parte inferior, lamió sus testículos primero y luego besó su recto. Mike dio un respingo soltando un delicioso gemido.

Mike ejerció sobre los hombros de Chuck para retirarlo de sus genitales, este se levantó de mala gana y le sostuvo la mirada al levantarse su largo flequillo.

—¿Qué ocurre Mike? —Inquirió ocultando su molestia—. ¿Te hago demasiadas cosquillas con mi flequillo? —e intentó remeter sus mechones tras la oreja.

—No es eso Chuck… Aunque si me hicieron algo de cosquillas —reconoció— solo quería pedirte un… favor —se atrevió a pronunciar con voz entrecortada—. Me gustaría que me la metas… —al terminar, desvió bruscamente el rostro, totalmente enrojecido.

Chuck no lo pilló enseguida.

—¿Quieres decir que… te penetre? —Empezó a jadear como si hubiera recorrido el maratón y ya sentía el miembro erecto entre las piernas, sin necesidad de tener que tocarlo previamente.

Mike asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y separó un poco las piernas.

—Pero Mike… yo —Miró su miembro empinado.

Chuck se avergonzaba un poco de tenerla algo más grande que la media. Nunca había tomado a nadie, pero ya sentía pánico al creer que solo podría llegar a hacerle daño.

Mike lo miró afligido. Sabía lo que le pasaba por la mente a su amigo.

—Confío en ti. Pero si no quieres hacerlo no importa, Chuck.

—No. Yo si que quiero hacerlo, pero si lo hago ¿no estaremos haciendo el amor? ¿Mike, quieres que hagamos el amor? —preguntó a su amigo sonrojado. Chuck era consciente de que si lo hacía, desvirgaría a Mike, y que sobre todo, oficialmente harían el amor.

Había hecho muchas cosas, él lo había tocado, lamido e hizo que se corriera dos veces, incluso se habían besado con pasión, como las parejas de verdad. Chuck se sentía un poco asustado por ese hecho. Antes actúo a deseo de su lujuria, siempre quiso probar el sabor de Mike, pero no estaba tan seguro de querer penetrarlo, bueno, al parecer su miembro sí que lo estaba deseando.

—Bueno, yo te lo he pedido primero… si lo haces, oficialmente estaríamos haciendo el amor y tu me habrías desvirgado —escudriñó, pensando detenidamente en el caso—Pero… yo te doy mi consentimiento para que lo hagas, si quieres —decidió finalmente.

A Chuck se le disparó el pulso. Y aunque no lo notase, Mike también estaba pasando por lo mismo.

—Está bien —acordó Chuck. En su interior estaba realmente feliz—. Pero… te advierto que también es mi primera vez.

—Ya lo supuse —sonrió—. Pero confío en ti. Lo harás bien.

—¿Tu crees Mike? No se si te aré daño… si lo hago tu avísame y paro… —aconsejó. Realmente no quería soltar cosas como esas, pero tendría que advertirle, porque ya había comprobado de antemano que Mike no sabía mucho sobre las sensaciones que podía experimentar el cuerpo tras la estimulación.

—Confío en tus habilidades. Además, quiero sentir esa cosa tan grande que tienes entre las piernas —elogió. Aunque no sabía como se lo tomaría.

Chuck lo miró fijamente. Luego de un gran intervalo desvió la mirada, ruborizado. Los ojos brillantes de Mike le hipnotizaban, pero a la vez no podía estar mirándolos mucho tiempo seguido.

—Está bien. Lo aré… pero, ¿qué tal si me la metes tú a mi luego? —sinceró. Ya que él también quería sentirlo dentro.

Mike no contesto enseguida, pues se quedó en estado de Shock, pero volvió en si mismo y asintió:

—Claro que lo aré.

Y cuando Mike sonrió Chuck no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Chuck cogió un tarro pequeño de vaselina y un condón que tenía guardado en un cajón de la mesita. (Por si algún día los necesitaba)

Destapó el tarro y se lo tendió a Mike, este lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Úntate un poco en los dedos e introdúcetelos en el recto —explicó.

Mike asintió obediente y se untó un poco de vaselina en los dedos. Él se pregunta porque, pero de momento no quería decir nada. Estaba muy nervioso y temió que se le trabase la lengua.

Sintió los dedos resbaladizos y húmedos. Trago saliva y bajó la mano. Cuando rozó su entrada con los dedos dio un pequeño respingo, no se percató de lo fría que estaba la vaselina hasta que rozó su ano. Aunando determinación, se introdujo los dedos, fríos. Se movía dentro tal y como lo hizo Chuck. Pronto dejó de sentir frío. Ahora que se los metía él por segunda vez, sintió gusto. Pronto empezó a empalmarse y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un gemido silencioso.

Mientras Mike se ocupaba de ejercer la tarea que le encomendó Chuck, este se dispuso a ponerse el condón: Rompió el envase y sacó el aro de látex que lo envolvía.

Mike observó cuidadosamente como Chuck se colocaba el condón. Pensando que pronto tendría que ponerse uno de esos también.

—Puedes parar Mike —Mike retiró los dedos.

Tomó la mano del castaño para lamerla al mismo tiempo que estimulaba su miembro y extendía la vaselina. Dejó de lamer un rato después. Luego, se agachó a la vez que separaba las piernas de Mike más de lo que lo había hecho antes. A Mike no le molestó abrir tanto las piernas, ya que era un buen atleta. Pero en el rostro del rubio se denotaba la preocupación; no quería ponerle en una posición más incómoda de lo usual.

Agarró su miembro manteniéndolo firme y acercó sus caderas. Palpó el recto antes de introducirla. Metió poco más allá de la punta antes de escuchar un quejido de Mike. Chuck paró preocupado.

—¿Te está doliendo mucho Mike?

—No… No te preocupes, y no pares —alentó a su amigo con una sonrisa casi forzada. Había sentido una punzada dolorosa, pero aquello no lo amedrentaría en absoluto.

Chuck siguió introduciendo despacio, y llegó a la mitad. Miró el rostro de Mike compungido antes de seguir. Se sintió bastante mal por él. Sin embargo, si él decía que haría algo, es que lo acabaría haciendo. No preguntó por su estado, pues no quería forzarlo a hablar más de lo necesario. Introdujo más su pene hasta que Chuck dijo "basta", pues no veía conveniente en meterla toda dentro, no creyó que Mike fuera capaz de resistirlo la primera vez. Se paró unos momentos para que Mike se avezara.

Mike resolló intentando aguantarse, aferró fuertemente los hombros de Chuck y le susurró al oído:

—Puedes moverte.

—Pero Mike… te está doliendo… Si quieres…

—Tú sigue —le cortó—. Solo me duele un poquito, he aguantado cosas peores —mintió. Aquello le resultaba bastante doloroso, y supo perfectamente que Chuck no la había introducido toda, aunque no supo si se había percatado de que lo sabía.

Mike prefirió aguantar la respiración para que no se le escapara ningún quejido más por mucho que le doliera. Si no, Chuck lo dejaría, incapaz de ver sufrir a Mike.

Chuck empezó a moverse despacio. Mike arqueó la espalda dolorido y Chuck le aconsejó que se relajara. Mike escuchó e intentó tranquilizarse tomando una gran bocanada de aire y soltándolo en un suspiro profundo. Chuck intentó ser lo más cuidadoso posible, no haciendo movimientos precipitados ni nada demasiado brusco. Al cabo de un rato sintió como la entrada de Mike iba aflojándose siendo cada vez más asequible. Cada movimiento era más resbaladizo. Chuck experimentó el placer enseguida; le gustaba estar dentro de él, sin embargo, no quería que este viera su cara de satisfacción, pues él, de momento lo estaba llevando lo mejor que podía; aguantando el dolor físico he intentando no decir basta.

Como cada vez era más fácil introducirla, decidió aumentar un poquito el ritmo. Mike se mordió más los labios inferiores. Aún sentía dolor, un dolor que no parecía cesar, sin embargo, al observar la cara de disfrute de Chuck se le olvidaba gran parte del dolor. Le gustaba ver a su amigo tan feliz y excitado, se lo estaba pasando muy bien, y por primera vez Mike hizo que Chuck disfrutara desde que entró en la habitación esa noche. Chuck le brindó placer, ahora era su turno de hacerle sentir bien. El verlo disfrutar le daba fuerzas para no abandonar y seguir soportando aquel dolor agudo.

Mike se sentía bien al ver gozar a su amigo aunque este se esforzaba por no desbocarse. Un par de minutos después acabó cogiendo buen ritmo provocándole más gozo. Mike apretó los labios y se contuvo por no hincarle los dedos a su compañero. El dolor aminoraba poco a poco, dando paso a una sensación parecida a lo que sintió antes; placentera y ardiente. Miró a Chuck percibiendo en su rostro los claros esfuerzos que hacía por contener desenfrenados gemidos de placer. Subió las manos y tomó delicadamente el rostro de Chuck, que lo atrajo hacia sí al inclinarse hacia delante para besarlo. El rubio, tan excitado como alentado, le sostuvo la espalda para mantenerlo cerca suya, intensificando el roce de sus labios, metiendo la lengua, separándose solo para tomar aire. Chuck nunca había estado antes más excitado, y creyó que volvería eyacular pronto. Dejó de jugar con su boca y dijo entrecortadamente:

—Mike, creo que estoy apunto… —advirtió.

Pues hazlo —dijo—. Pero dentro de mí —aclaró.

Chuck se puso más rojo si podía. Sobresaltado, y casi descontrolado, aligeró el ritmo y Mike soltó un gemido inclasificable.

Chuck se puso de rodillas y levantó las caderas de Mike alzándolas, mientras que sus piernas se pasaban por sus hombros sosteniéndolas. Acarició sus muslos al tiempo que lo penetraba más a fondo. Mike se sintió muy excitado y complacido. A pesar de los movimientos y cambio de postura apenas le dolió y el placer incrementó; ahora no quería que siguiera un rato más.

Chuck dejó de morderse la lengua y dio rienda suelta a su desenfrenada excitación; gimiendo placenteramente y jadeando. Mike también dejó de contenerse y gimió gozoso, el dolor había pasado a ser un mero eco casi inaudible y el placer lo llenaba por dentro, intensificándose cada vez más.

—Estoy apunto Mike —advirtió Chuck jadeante.

—Espera un poco más… aún no termines…ahhh… —pidió deseoso.

Chuck resistió. Pero al cabo de un minuto sintió explotar y antes de poder decir algo terminó eyaculando dentro. Chuck soltó un suspiro de alivio al terminar y Mike tomó aire, sintiendo los ojos humedecidos, creyó que acabaría llorando frente a él.

—Lo siento Mike —se disculpó.

Mike no contestó enseguida, aún tenía que recobrar el aliento. A pesar de lo que creería su compañero, no estaba disgustado, aunque si se quedó con ganas de más.

—No te preocupes Chuck —se dio la vuelta poniéndose a cuatro patas, mostrado nuevamente sus genitales. Chuck tragó saliva, nervioso, sabiendo lo que le depararía a continuación—. ¿Podrías follarme otra vez? —pidió sin sentir mucha vergüenza.

—Claro que puedo… —asintió sin pensárselo.

Retiró el condón usado y tirándolo al suelo. Cogió otro de su cajón, (tenía varios) sacándolo de la envoltura. Se apresuró a empalmarse de nuevo, frotando su miembro frenéticamente. Para sorpresa del hacker, Mike se dio la vuelta y sostuvo su miembro tocando también los dedos del rubio. Chuck se sonrojó y retiró rápidamente la mano del miembro.

—¿Mike, que pretendes? —sin contestar, Mike lamió un poco la punta. Chuck se sobresaltó.

Sostuvo con ambas manos el enorme miembro de su amigo, jugueteando con el y lamiéndolo pero sin llegar a metérselo en la boca. No tardó en endurecer el pene.

—Oh Mike, lo haces muy bien —elogió con ímpetu.

—Gracias, aunque no se si me cabrá en la boca —admitió abiertamente. Chuck se ruborizó de inmediato.

Empujó los hombros de Mike hasta hacerlo caer sobre el colchón para sorpresa de este. Lo miró interrogativo.

—¡No hace falta que hagas eso Mike! —profirió imperioso. Supo que si Mike lo intentaba acabaría por correrse antes de tiempo dentro de su boca. No era una imagen que quisiera grabar en su mente, ya que al recordarla se sentiría muy excitado y tal vez se empalmase en los momentos más inoportunos cuando ese recuerdo volviese a su mente como un bumeran en los momentos más inoportunos—. Venga, quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo ¿no? —inquirió apurado.

Mike asintió con la cabeza algo aturdido. Se dio la vuelta y poniéndose en la misma postura que adoptó antes.

—¿En esta posición? ¿No crees que es molesta? —preguntó Chuck preocupado.

—No, quería cambiar de postura, quiero probar con esta —convino.

Chuck se colocó el condón. Esta vez solo se pondría un poco de vaselina.

Con más seguridad en si mismo, se acercó para empezar a introducirle. Penetrándolo con más facilidad que la primera vez. Empezó a moverse enseguida. Mike profirió gemidos ahogados. Despacio, fue cogiendo ritmo y mayor velocidad, volviendo a sentir un placer intenso. Y al escuchar los sonidos y palabras que emitía Mike, se podría decir que también gozaba del acto.

Deslizó sus manos desde sus caderas hasta su entrepierna tomando su miembro nuevamente erecto. Mike ahogó un gemido. Chuck ya estaba padeciendo los síntomas del cansancio; respiración entrecortada y pulso acelerado. Se inclinó hacia delante para descansar un poco sobre la espalda de Mike. Este no se percató del agotamiento de su amigo, demasiado absorto en su propio gozo. Pero a pesar del agotamiento, no caería rendido y acabaría terminando dentro de Mike como la primera vez y él acabaría eyaculando.

Mike se estremeció cuando amplió sus movimientos de mano y acarició su punta. Chuck sintió la humedad en sus dedos empapados de líquido preseminal. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba; Mike eyaculó manchando las sábanas de semen. A pesar de que su compañera acabó, Chuck siguió un poco más aminorando el ritmo considerablemente, bombeando un poco más el miembro para que pudiera echar todo el semen. Al final, Chuck acabó corriendose dentro. Retiró su miembro y se dejó caer boca arriba a un extremo del colchón, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Miró a su otro extremo, topándose con la cara roja de Mike, intentando recobrar el aliento. Chuck cerró los ojos momentáneamente y su compañero aprovecho para abrazarle. El hacker dio un respingo, conmocionado. Estaba acalorado, el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de Mike solo le trasmitió más calor, y aún así se sintió bastante bien.

—¿Qué tal Mike? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—A sido genial —le besó el pecho—. Si no estás muy agotado, puedo tomarte ahora —se puso de rodillas y lo miró con esos ojitos brillantes y ansiosos, su rostro estaba totalmente encendido por la lujuria.

Chuck se quedó un momento en shock. No se podía creer que aún quisiera más, sin embargo, recordó haberle dicho que después él tendría que metérsela. Dubitativo, contestó:

—Está bien Mike, aunque no se si a ti te quedan fuerzas —indagó.

—Oh, sí que me quedan —se acercó sospechosamente a su rostro—. Tú me has hecho sentir placer de verdad, y me has mostrado otras formas de masturbarme —le dio un pico en su mejilla pecosa.

Chuck asintió con la con la cabeza sonriente y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo en los labios. De repente, ya no se sentía nada cansado.

Al principio se encontraba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer. Primero tanteó un poco el cuerpo de Chuck, lamiendo sus pezones igual que lo hizo él, acariciando su abdomen y empalmando su miembro agitándolo despacio. Antes, cuando tuvo el miembro dentro, lo notaba bastante grande, pero al tocarlo con las manos, percibió que era igualmente enorme.

Chuck gemía deseoso. Las caricias de Mike le ponían cachondo, pero ya estaba ansioso de que se la metiera. Sin embargo, no quería presionarlo y dejó que se tomara su tiempo.

Mike vio que estaba siendo, tal vez; demasiado rezagado, pero aún no tenía suficiente valor como para empezar.

Lamió su mejilla y bajó hasta llegar a sus partes. Chuck dio un respingo al notar la húmeda lengua de Mike rozando su pene erecto. Por un momento creyó que intentaría hacerle una mamada, pero inesperadamente, unos hábiles dedos se deslizaron por su recto, Chuck ahogó un gemido. Le gustaba mucho las melifluas caricias de Mike, que lo excitaban enormemente, pero no le estaba metiendo nada y ya se estaba exasperando, por eso sintió como una oleada de calor intenso lo golpeaba súbitamente.

Aunque Mike iba cuidadosamente despacio por miedo a meter la pata, a Chuck le estaba agobiando la espera. Quería probar su miembro enseguida.

—Lo… ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Chuck? —preguntó tímidamente mientras le metía los dedos.

La voz de Mike le llegó como un susurro, pero entendió todo lo que dijo.

—Si, vas bien Mike —ocultó sus prisas—. Puedes dar el "paso" cuando quieras. Pero antes de hacerlo tienes que ponerte el preservativo.

Oh, Mike, métela ya, ya no aguanto más se moría por decir, y se agitaba por dentro, ansioso de echársele encima y satisfacer su deseo.

—¿Dónde está el… preservativo? —le avergonzaba decir esa palabra.

Chuck miró la cara encendida de Mike, en parte por la excitación y en parte por el corte que le daba preguntarle aquello. Le pareció adorable y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, Mike volteó la mirada abochornado.

Mike cayó sin saber que decir y Chuck le alcanzó un condón envuelto todavía en el plástico. Lo tomó entre los dedos que temblaban disimuladamente y rompió el envoltorio con los dientes. Ya vio como se lo puso Chuck, así que solo tendría que recordar como lo hizo e imitarle. Sin embargo, se sentía perturbado ante la atenta mirada de Chuck, que no se perdía detalle de lo que hacía. Sin seguir mirando a su compañero se apresuró a ponérselo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no lo había hecho bien a la primera.

—¿Estás preparado Chuck? —inquirió volviéndolo a mirar.

Chuck se abrió las piernas y no tardó en decirlo:

—Sí, sí que lo estoy… —urgió con su tono de voz.

—Vale, date la vuelta —le indicó con un ademán.

Chuck lo miró un tanto extrañado, si se daba la vuelta no podría mirarlo a la cara mientra lo hacían. Pero supuso que no debía impeler sobre sus decisiones, así que obedeció en silencio reteniendo una mueca de disgusto. De todas formas, se la metería, cosa que esperaba con ansias.

Mike tragó saliva y tomó las caderas de rubio. Sostuvo su miembro y acarició el recto con la punta de su miembro. Chuck mordió las sábanas para retener su emoción en forma de gemidos desenfrenados.

Mike tardó apenas un segundo en empezar a introducírselo, poco a poco. Mike podía oír perfectamente los incesantes gemidos amortiguados de su amigo. Al principio pensó que le estaba molestando o doliendo como a él al principio, pero luego supo que estos eran de puro placer. Motivado por la gran acogida de Chuck, se apresuró en introducírsela entera.

Se alegró de que le entrara toda.

Empezó a moverse despacio para que Chuck pudiera adaptarse. La succión que ejercía a su miembro le pareció una gozada, y pronto Mike gimió de placer entre jadeos.

—¿No te duele Chuck? —preguntó.

—Ahhh… No, Mike… —se sacó la tela (ya mojada) de la boca— ahh… mmmm… ve más rápido, por favor —Su prioridad era no exigirle, sin embargo, ya no pudo resistirlo más y tuvo que pedírselo.

Mike obedeció gratamente. Cuando más rápido iba, más placer sentían ambos.

Chuck no creyó que aquello le fuera a gustar más de lo que creyó en un principio. El miembro de Mike se sentía increíblemente bien. Era la primera vez que le metían una polla de vedad y no se esperaba que fuera tan placentero ni excitante, aquello era mil veces mejor que cualquier paja que se hubiera hecho antes.

Chuck se preguntó si Mike se sintió así cuando él se la metió.

Mike se separó de él un momento y Chuck experimentó cierto vacío incómodo.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó.

Chuck obedeció gustosamente; separó las piernas y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Mike al acercarse, volvieron a unirse y el castaño no tardó en recuperar el ritmo al acomodarse.

Ahora Chuck podía ver satisfactoriamente el rostro de su compañero; ruborizado por la excitación. Notaba su aliento ardiente en el rostro al jadear y se animó a besarlo. Mike aceptó el sorpresivo beso con gratitud, y tal como le había enseñado Chuck, jugueteó con su lengua y lamió sus labios. Se apartaron para recobrar aliento y Mike enfocó su mirada a los pezones inflados de Chuck, que aprovechó para pellizcarlos y amasarlos. Chuck gimió más alto a tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, apenas podría aguantarlo más, pronto eyacularía, pero no quería hacerlo antes que Mike.

—Mike… ¿cómo te… sientes? —preguntó jadeante y con gran esfuerzo.

Mike no contestó enseguida, tenía que tomarse su tiempo.

—Bien… ahhh… Chuck, eres increíble ¿estás seguro de que esto no te duele? —dijo con aplomo.

—No Mike… Todo lo contrario… AH…. —agarró con fuerza los hombros de Mike, sentía que se iba a venir en cualquier momento.

Mike notó la urgencia de Chuck y contestó con apremio:

—Aguanta un poco más Chuck —le pidió mientras sujetaba mejor sus piernas y las separaba más.

Mike mordió su labio inferior mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Aquello produjo más placer en Chuck, y sin poder evitarlo eyaculó, manchando de semen el abdomen de Mike e impregnando su estómago. Chuck desvió la mirada abochornado. Lo peor era que, había echado mucho esperma. Mike hizo caso omiso y continuó su tarea. Sin embargo, notó que el pobre Chuck no estaba precisamente orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer. Mike se inclinó hacia él y lamió con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio; y este gimió gustosamente. Al cabo de unos segundos más, Mike se corrió dentro, pero no sacó su miembro luego de haber descansado un minuto sobre el pecho cálido de Chuck.

Acarició el largo flequillo del castaño y jugó con sus dos mechones de pelo que siempre sobresalían rebeldes de su liso cabello. Ahora estaba algo despeinado por el reciente jaleo.

Mike no quería desprenderse, quería permanecer así hasta el amanecer, y seguir siendo acariciado por Chuck, sin embargo, tenía que separarse. Se apoyó en las rodillas y sacó su miembro del cálido interior de Chuck.

Se hizo hueco en la otra punta de la cama y se tumbó boca arriba para descansar plácidamente. De repente, a Mike le entró mucho sueño, pero un ligero temblor en la cama hizo que centrara toda su atención en los movimientos del rubio; que se levantó de la cama y cogió un par de toallitas húmedas para limpiarse.

Desde que todo acabó un silencio sepulcral e incómodo reinó en la habitación, y Mike tuvo el presentimiento de que Chuck no se encontraba muy bien, así que reunió coraje y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Chuck?

Este se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra.

Mike se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro, Chuck lo miró entristecido y él le sonrió animoso.

—¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Acaso no te hice disfrutar? —oyó sus gemidos de placer cuando lo hacían, así que dio por hecho que le había gustado. Sin embargo, ahora albergaba la duda.

—Claro que me hiciste disfrutar —volteó el cuerpo y lo abrazó—. Es que… —bisbiseo con lamento.

—¿Qué pasa? —enarcó las cejas preocupado. Ya oía los leves sollozos del rubio.

Mike le dio golpecitos en la espalda, consolándolo.

—Ya no volveremos a hacerlo —soltó de un tirón y le volvió la espalda.

Miró abajo preocupado. No se esperaba tal respuesta. Luego de pensarlo largo y tendido en silencio mientras Chuck intentaba aplacar sus lágrimas, lo abrazó por detrás. Chuck sintió los brazos de Mike cálidos como el hogar en invierno.

—Chuck, si tú me lo pides, te lo haría de nuevo. Si deseas que te toque todas las noches lo aré —deslizó una mano por el pecho del rubio hasta tocar sus partes. Chuck dio un respingo, la mano de Mike se movía entorno a su miembro. Chuck agarró trémulo la muñeca del castaño.

—No… Mike, no hace falta que lo hagas —pero el siguió meneando el miembro. Otra mano se deslizó por su pecho y agarró un pezón pellizcándolo con delicadeza—. Ah… Mike, no.

—Lo hago porque te deseo —confesó besándole el cuello.

De repente, Chuck no supo que decir. Le gustaba Mike, y desde luego le gustó hacerlo con él, pero ahora no sabía lo que quería Mike, y eso le asustó, así que tuvo que indagar más.

—Mike… ¿De que forma me deseas? ¿Con que ojos me estás mirando ahora? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Paró de frotar sus partes y acariciar su pecho y se separó de él lentamente. Mike no contestaba y Chuck volteó para mirarlo; parecía taciturno y mantenía la mirada baja. Chuck se asustó por un momento.

—Mike, yo no quiero perder nuestra amistad —dijo de repente. Mike levantó la cabeza despacio y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No vamos a perder nuestra amistad —aclaró—. Chuck, ahora te deseo, ahora creo que eres más que un amigo.

Chuck enrojeció. Esas palabras en boca de Mike sonaban demasiado bien.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que dejar de ser amigos —retomó la conversación—, Pero me gustaría seguir "explorando" mi cuerpo contigo. Y si me dejaras… me gustaría hacerte el amor…

Estuvo apunto de saltarle las lágrimas, y retuvo una con la muñeca cuando esta amenazó con salirse. Mike abrió más los ojos, sorprendido. Tomó a Chuck de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia si para abrazarlo. Chuck dejó escapar un sollozo entre sus brazos.

—Solo quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mi —expresó con voz amortiguada hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—Te quiero… —contestó sin rodeos.

—Yo también Mike.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, y tanto Mike como Chuck, exploraron con sus manos más a fondo el cuerpo del otro.

Chuck hizo que Mike descubriera el placer del sexo, y no solo eso; también le hizo darse cuenta que lo quería, y lo deseaba con pasión.

A partir de eso momento, ambos decidieron que se convertirían en amantes cada noche. Y puede, que algún día decidieran convertirse en pareja formal.

Al amanecer, Chuck descubrió con horror que Mike se había quedado dormido en su cama, desnudo, al igual que él.

Mientras cogía la ropa interior que se iba a poner, le dio golpecitos al hombro para que se espabilase ya. Regañadientes abrió los ojos y bostezó, cansado.

Chuck ya se había vestido la parte de abajo cuando le dijo que se apurase en vestirse y salir de su cuarto. Mike se levantó de un salto de la cama de Chuck, se vistió con la ropa que usaba de pijama y se apresuró al salir de la habitación de Chuck para llegar a la suya y terminar de vestirse.

Cuando Chuck salió de su cuarto suspiró hondo. Tenía ganas de Ducharse, así que espero a ser el último en ir al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Al bajar al salón olió un aroma dulce que le hizo salivar. El estómago empezó a quejarse del hambre.

Ocupó asiento en la mesa, y observó que Texas estaba desayunando tortitas, ¿Tortitas? rara vez había tortitas para desayunar. Al examinar mejor las tortitas de Texas observó que estas parecían normales, o sea, que no estaban hechas por Jacob. Se le hizo la boca agua.

Alguien dispensó un plato con diez tortitas amontonadas delante de Chuck. Mike se sentó a su lado con un plato de cinco tortitas con sirope de caramelo por encima.

—Mike hizo las tortitas, están geniales, tienes que probarlas —comentó Texas después de tragar un gran puñado de tortitas.

—Mike ¿Las hiciste tú? —le preguntó asombrado.

Mike se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —preguntó Texas cuando le echó el ojo al plato de tortitas de Chuck.

Enseguida alejó su plato del goloso de Texas.

—Claro que me las voy a comer —raudo, cortó un gran trozo y se lo llevó a la boca para saborearlo.

Sintió su paladar explotar de sabor. Eran una de las mejores tortitas que Chuck había probado nunca.

—Mike, están buenísimas —elogió, y se apuró a tomar más tortitas.

—Aun no le has echado sirope de caramelo, ¿Quieres? —cogió el bote y Chuck le extendió el plato para que echase. No se dio cuenta de que las tortitas no estaban condimentadas, pero no le hubiera importada comérselas así tal cual.

—¿Mike, puedo tomar más? —Texas le extendió el plato a Mike, que dio cuenta de su último bocado hace pocos segundos.

—Se acaba de sentar en la mesa, Texas, y ya te comiste como unas dieciocho —regañó Dutch.

—Texas necesita comer más para mantener sus músculos —Dutch rotó los ojos, no quería discutir a primera hora de la mañana.

—Lo siento Texas no me ha sobrado más masa para hacer tortitas, pero te puedo dar dos de las mías —ofreció Mike.

Texas se relamió y Mike le puso en el plato dos de tus tortitas.

—¿En serio Mike? —se quejó Dutch.

—No me importa.

Antes de que Mike cortara una de sus tortitas, Chuck le dio tres de su montón. Mike lo miró asombrado y este sonrió, Mike le devolvió la sonrisa en silencio.

Dentro de Mutt, fuera de las miradas ajenas, Mike besó a Chuck en la mejilla y él sonrió un tanto ruborizado, y antes de bajarse del coche Chuck llamó su atención y lo besó en los labios, Mike no fue remilgado y prolongó más el beso.

Tal vez, en un día no muy lejano, decidieran dar un pasó más allá en su relación.

**FIN. **

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Yo espero inventarme algo mejor. Tal vez lo último fue demasiado meloso.


End file.
